


I'm an Aquarius and You're Really Cute

by nctvision



Series: NCT Shenanigans [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, I never give Sicheng a break in these, Jungwoo is ridiculous, Lucas is an idiot too, M/M, Mark and Yuta are again the idiot friends, Side ships would be Yuwin and Markhyuck, Yuwin are always idiots in my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctvision/pseuds/nctvision
Summary: Lucas struggles on thinking of ways to ask Jungwoo to prom.Turns out, he didn't need to think about it at all.(Feat. Lucas' friends dumb and dumber, AKA Mark and Yuta)





	I'm an Aquarius and You're Really Cute

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking at zodiac tumblr posts and Lucas is an Aquarius. I found one that said "Signs asking someone to prom" and Aquarius' was literally: "Dumps water on them and asks them "Are you thirsty for a prom date?" AND I LITERALLY FUCKING THOUGHT OF LUCAS IMMEDIATELY, SO HERE WE FUCKING ARE. I mean, I changed it around a bit but it's what it is.
> 
> Also lame title cause IDK what titles are.  
> Another also, why do I always make Yuta dumb and Sicheng suffer HASHHAHA.
> 
> P.S. I based this off American high school 'cause that's what I attended LMFAO.

Prom.

The word itself makes Lucas want to throw something (preferably his unfinished algebra homework) out of a window.

Lucas was listening to Yuta and Mark talk about prom, he tried his hardest to zone the two males out, but he couldn't help but think about prom himself. When first entering High School, he figured he would be pumped for prom. The event was usually hyped up on television, anyways. Now that it's his turn, he wants to ditch it all together.

"Earth to fucking Lucas, are you even listening to me?" Yuta says while lightly slamming his hand down onto the table, making Lucas flinch slightly.

"He wasn't." Mark states, glancing over at Lucas before shrugging and turning back to his phone.

"Sorry, I wasn't." He repeats almost, ignoring the look Mark had given him previously. "What did you say?"

Yuta lets out a sigh, leaning his back against his chair. "Do you have a date for prom?"

"Who said I was even going to prom?" Lucas replies, running his fingers through his brown locks. "I'm pretty sure I'm ditching instead, probably stay home and play some video games or something." He preferred playing PC games rather than interacting with people, anyways.

"Oh hell no," Yuta says, slapping his hand with his folder. Lucas gave him a dirty look and moved his hand off the table. "You can sit on your lazy fuckin' ass any damn day of the week. Prom is once in our damn lives, Lucas. Plus, me and Mark are going."

Lucas rolled his eyes, giving Yuta a bored look. "Oh yeah? And who're you going with, Yuta?" He asks, leaning forward with a teasing grin. "Mark?"

"HELL _NO_." Mark said, attention away from his phone, before clearing his throat. "No offense, Yuta."

Lucas watched, almost in amusement, as Yuta flipped the finger at Mark. Mark scoffed and went back to his phone, probably texting the same person he always is. Lucas leaned back into his chair, checking his own phone, only to find it void of anything. Sighing, he placed his phone onto the table. "Was a joke anyways, we all know Mark's going to ask that Haechan kid."

Yuta snorted at that. "Surprised you still haven't asked him out, dude." He says to Mark, who only rolls his eyes and places his own phone on the table.

"Listen, I have my reasons." Mark replies in a bored tone, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand. "Point is, yeah, I'll probably ask Haechan to go as a _friend_." He says, emphasizing the word 'friend', before glancing at Lucas. "You really not going?"

Lucas shrugs. "No one to really ask, I guess."

Yuta gives him a dirty look. "Oh don't give me that bullshit, you stare at Jungwoo when you think he isn't looking." He says, tapping his fingers against the table. "You should ask Jungwoo to prom."

Lucas almost chokes on his own spit. "Excuse me?"

"He said you should ask Jungwoo to prom." Mark repeats, earning a dirty look from Lucas. "What?! You asked, asshole."

"I wasn't..." Cutting himself off, he groans. "There's no fucking way in Satan's asshole I'm asking Jungwoo to prom. Plus, it's Jungwoo. Someone's definitely already asked him to prom." Lucas knows for a fact that there's no way Jungwoo didn't have a prom date. The man was fucking beautiful, Lucas would know from staring at him instead of taking his notes. He looked angelic without even trying to and his voice was soft, making Lucas want to just melt. "Yeah... no, no way."

"Satan's asshole." Mark says with a careful voice before snorting. "Jesus fuck. Listen, you never know until you try. That goes for you too, Yuta. We all know you wanna take that Chinese guy. It's bluntly obvious."

"Shut up." Yuta snaps back. "And he has a name. It's not 'Chinese guy', Mark."

Lucas can only watch the two bicker back and forth about prom. The thought of asking Jungwoo to prom lingers in the back of his mind, but only for a few minutes. The sound of the bell ringing, indicating lunch period was over, interrupts his thoughts. Ironically, he has class with Jungwoo next and thankfully, Lucas sits in the back while Jungwoo sits closer to the front.

He definitely wasn't asking Jungwoo to prom.

He was just Lucas and Jungwoo... He was angelic, seemingly perfect, almost. Lucas could never compete with the amount of people who wanted Jungwoo's attention. Jungwoo wasn't extremely popular, but a lot of people liked his presence. Plus, he was positive that Jungwoo was going with Jaehyun. Jaehyun's on the basketball team, he's fairly good looking, and he was a smart guy.

Lucas was just an idiot who managed to scrap by in his classes. Especially since half of the time, he's just staring at Jungwoo or doodling in his notebook. I mean, yeah, he had the potential to be a wise guy, but he chose not to be. A lot of people also told him to try out for the school's basketball team when he transferred in from Hong Kong but he didn't like the idea.

He was on a basketball team once back in Hong Kong and it wasn't good memories. Then again, he was like twelve at the time. And not as tall as he is now. And he hated everyone that was on the basketball team for good reason. And he never got to play and was benched almost every game because they thought he wasn't good enough.

Yeah, he wasn't joining the basketball team even if he was bribed. So, yeah, he didn't.

Though, it was amusing to watch someone get hit in the face with a basketball during practice so hard that their nose bled for a solid five or so minutes. He didn't like that person, anyways.

Not the point though. Lucas knew Jaehyun had a much better chance at scoring a prom date with Jungwoo than he did. In fact, he was pretty sure Jungwoo and Jaehyun were dating or something, they seemingly were always together. Hell, they sat next to each other in the class he was headed for.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair before taking a breather. He peered into the classroom, immediately spotting Jungwoo. He was talking to Jaehyun and Mark's little boy crush, Haechan, and Lucas groaned. He wasn't going to bother. Fuck prom, anyways.

Lucas stepped into the classroom and had plans to make it to his seat unnoticed, but of course, life wasn't having any of that. "Lucas!" Someone called, and when he looked up, it was Haechan who had called for him. Lucas found that odd and he wasn't sure if he really should go over there. Haechan motioned for him to come over once more and he sighed inwardly.

Not only was Jaehyun staring at him, but so was Jungwoo, and he wanted to allow Satan to drag him to the underworld, where he originally fucking came from. "Sorry to ask, but can you give this to Mark? I really wanted to give it to him earlier but I chickened out. You're his best friend, right?"

Lucas takes one look at the envelope Haechan's holding out to him before taking it. "Yeah, I'll give it to him when I see him." He manages to get out, ignoring the fact that the Kim Jungwoo is looking directly at him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" Haechan says with a smile and Lucas, politely, smiles back before silently moving to sit in his seat, located in the back. He definitely didn't almost trip himself. Nope.

Taking out his phone while waiting for class to start, he sends Yuta a text message (well, more than one) screeching about the fact that Jungwoo had looked at him. It shouldn't be a big deal, mainly because it wasn't, but Lucas was usually the one looking at Jungwoo, not the other way around. 'That sounds fucking creepy,' Lucas thought in his head before looking at the envelope Haechan had given him.

Mark's name was written neatly on the front and it had a small heart next to the boy's name. Lucas wondered if Haechan was the one asking Mark to prom because, at this rate, he didn't doubt it. Mark was too much of a chicken to ask Haechan, even if he didn't admit that was the case. Lucas thought it was cute, anyways.

He slips the supposed love letter into his notebook that he carried to class, since he didn't really bring anything else (he already knew he was going to end up doodling anyways), and put a mental reminder to give it to Mark after school.

Lucas slouches down, resting his head against his arms which were folded against the table. He was tired, he wouldn't deny that, but he wasn't sure why. I mean, of course it might have to do with the fact that his sleep schedule is pretty fucked up and in the trash, but that usually never bothered him before.

Students started piling into the classroom and soon after, so did the teacher. Lucas wasn't going to pay attention, merely pretend he was, while doodling sleepily in his notebook. Though of course, life really wasn't having any of his shit today. "How about you Lucas?" The teacher asks, and Lucas just looks at her blankly.

People are staring at him and he knows she asked him something, but he didn't even hear the question. "I don't speak Korean." Lucas ends up blurting out, making some people in the class burst out into small giggles. The teacher doesn't look very amused though. "Sorry." Lucas says in Mandarin, trying to save his outburst, but the teacher already looks annoyed.

"At least try and pay attention, Lucas." The teacher says and he just wants to wither and die.

Lucas knows he still isn't going to pay attention, though. Doodling sounded much better, anyways. Plus, it wasn't like he was failing the class. He was passing all of his classes. Sure, his grades aren't as good as, say, Jaehyun's or Jungwoo's, but he's still passing.

Little did he know, someone was stealing glances his way.

 

* * *

 

When Lucas managed to get himself out of the classroom, he felt a sense of relief wash over him. He embarrassed himself enough for one day, thank you.

Glancing down at his notebook, he remembers the envelope that Haechan had handed him and heads off to his next class. He debated finding Mark before class, but he doubted that he had enough time so he didn't bother. Either way, Mark was getting his little love letter. Lucas was convinced that it was a love letter, anyways. I mean, most people figured Mark and Haechan were dating anyways.

Heading to his next class, it turned out to be the same as the last minus being called out. The last class he spent on his phone mainly, scrolling through Twitter or bugging Yuta. He'd bug Mark but the kid actually tries to pay attention in his classes.

Yuta almost makes him laugh out loud in class, thankfully he managed to hold it in, and the moment the bell rings, he's out of there. He, of course, stops by someone's locker to make sure that letter was still there (it was) and he heads off to meet up with Yuta and Mark outside the school.

"Lucaaaas!" Yuta says, waving towards him. Mark was standing there, too, pretending he didn't know Yuta.

Lucas jogs over to them, nudging Mark. "Delivery from lover boy." He says, taking the envelope out of his notebook and shoving it towards Mark.

Mark looks confused for a few seconds before taking the envelope, his face flushing. "Shut the hell up!" He says and Yuta can't help but laugh at him. Mark doesn't open the envelope, he slips it into his own notebook that he was holding and Lucas figures he'll read it when he's alone. "Anyways," Mark says, clearing his throat. "I heard a certain Jungwoo looked at you today."

Groaning, Lucas leans against the tree they were standing near. "No thanks to your damn boyfriend." He says with a pointed look, making Mark look away in embarrassment. He swore he heard Mark protest under his breath, but Lucas wasn't sure. "I was trying to get to my seat and Haechan literally called me over to give me that letter since he chickened out when he wanted to give you it himself."

Yuta sighs. "The both of them are hopeless." He says, referring to Mark and Haechan. Frankly, Lucas agrees even though he's not any better.

Lucas has lowkey liked Jungwoo for awhile now. And by awhile, he means a year and a half. He blames his teacher last year for pairing him up with Jungwoo for a project. After that, he's never really spoken to the older male. Not only because he was a shy mess underneath his outer appearance, but because he knew he had zero chances with Jungwoo. They got a good grade on the project, though. "We're all hopeless." Lucas ends up saying, making Mark snort.

"Can't deny that."

 

* * *

 

Lucas got home without any issues.

By 'without any issues', he means he has a lot of issues. All of them involving school. More specifically, prom.

Prom was something Lucas didn't look forward and, of course, he could wait for someone to ask him to prom. But, who the fuck would ask him to prom? He only really talked to Yuta and Mark, sometimes Sicheng and Chenle, who was a first year from China. He doesn't really know how him and Chenle, of all people, started talking but the kid was nice. A little loud, but Lucas was just as loud when he wanted to be.

Not even that but how could he even ask someone to prom in a way that was memorable? It's boring to say: "Hey, would you go to prom with me?"

It's been said and done before, thousands of times. Lucas liked being extra, anyways, which meant something not boring. And something maybe a little ridiculous or stupid. Lucas does think he should just be boring, mainly because if he does something stupid there's a pretty good chance he will be rejected.

But Lucas wouldn't have really cared if he got rejected anyways. Well, unless he was rejected by Jungwoo. Then that might sting just a little bit.

Groaning, he opened his laptop and googled ways to ask someone to prom. Some of these were extra, which was up Lucas' ally, but none of them seemed doable for him personally. He definitely was not going to serenade anyone nor was he going to make anyone help him in asking someone to prom.

It was hard for him because deep down, he did want to ask Jungwoo, but he knew that he probably shouldn't. I mean, the worst that could happen is that he does get rejected. Plus, he was told to live life without regrets and surely, in a few years, he would be thinking about how he could have asked Jungwoo but didn't.

Lucas sits there, staring at his laptop, before releasing a loud sigh.

He was gonna ask Jungwoo to prom.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, he's sitting with Mark and Yuta at the cafeteria. Lucas is completely spaced out, brainstorming ways he can ask Jungwoo to prom without being completely fucking lame about it. Maybe he could try to find out something Jungwoo liked and make that a promposal, as they call them, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask around.

"Wong Yukhei, are you deaf?" Yuta says, kicking his shin underneath the table lightly, making Lucas jump in his seat. "Once again, Lucas is gone from planet Earth."

"First of all," Lucas says, glaring at Yuta. "Why kick me?" He asks with a frown, hand rubbing at his shin. "And second of all, I'm trying to think for fuck sake."

"That's a first," Mark says while sipping on his iced tea that he brought. "Also, I heard from Haechan that you don't know how to speak Korean." He says with a snicker, making Lucas groan.

Yuta almost chokes on his lunch. "Oh god," he said, clearing his throat. "You really need to stop staring at Jungwoo in your class. That teacher will probably be keeping an eye on you from now on. That's what happened to me, at least."

Lucas rolls his eyes. "Don't really care, I'm passing her class anyways." He replies, glancing at the time on his phone. They still had at least fifteen more minute of lunch break. "I thought about it and I'm just gonna go for it. Ask Jungwoo to prom, I mean."

Mark pauses, slowly putting his iced tea down onto the table. "What did you just say." He says, almost in disbelief, and Lucas shakes his head slightly.

"I said I'm gonna ask _\--_ " Lucas starts before being cut off by Yuta.

"OH MY GOD." He says, a little too loudly, making some people look at their table. He clears his throat awkwardly before scooting closer to the table. "Are you actually serious, you're really going to?" He says, obviously intrigued, and Lucas just squints at him. "Oh my god, you are."

"He didn't even say anything..." Mark says, watching Yuta closely.

Yuta laughs in amusement. "Lucas is easy to read, first of all, and second of all, I can't believe it!" He says, happily. "How are you going to ask him?"

"I don't know." Lucas says, running his hand through his hair. "I've been trying to think of something all fucking day. I've got nothing. Should I even do it? What if he actually does have a date already?"

Mark tilts his head. "I don't think he does. I mean... it might be kind of fruitless to do considering Haechan told me Jungwoo was waiting for someone in specific to ask him. He refused to tell me who, though."

"Jaehyun?" Both Yuta and Lucas ask at the same time, glancing over at one another. "Jinx, you owe me a soda." Yuta says, making Lucas flick his arm.

"I don't owe you anything besides a knuckle sandwich." Lucas says, making Yuta gasp. "Full offense, by the way."

" _DICK_."

Mark rolls his eyes. "Dumbasses, hello." They both look back at Mark, who looks unamused. "I doubt it's Jaehyun, as I was going to say, because I believe they're just close friends. And Jaehyun has someone he wants to ask and I don't think It's Jungwoo."

Yuta's chewing on his food, a sour look on his face. "Wait but, if it's not Jaehyun then who would Jungwoo want as a prom date?" He asks after swallowing his food, of course, and Mark shrugs.

"No clue. Jungwoo doesn't really talk to that many people from what I believe. That's what Haechan says, at least. So who knows, maybe you do have a chance Lucas." Mark says, fiddling with his phone.

"Doubt it, I mean..." He says, trailing off, before silencing himself. "We'll see."

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, when Lucas walks into his classroom, Haechan doesn't call him over again. In fact, he sneaks into his seat pretty unnoticed. He does feel someone's eyes on him but he chooses to ignore it because he's probably being paranoid.

Plus, he needed to brainstorm ideas for asking Jungwoo to prom. He could do that instead of his notes. It would make it look like he's paying attention for once even though he really wasn't.

He's just praying the teacher doesn't notice.

When class starts, Lucas flips open his notebook and slips the pen out of the spiral binding, he kept it there mainly because he didn't want the pen to explode in his pocket. He's seen it happen.

At the top of his paper, he writes ' **PROMPOSAL IDEAS** ' before tuning out the teacher, making his list.

 

**1\. Some cheesy picnic shit or something punny**  
**2\. Being an embarrassment for J to say yes**  
**3\. This list is fucking stupid**  
**4\. And so am I**  
**5\. Don't ask him to prom**  
**6\. Lucas, what are you doing**  
**7\. Fuck this list**  
**8\. And fuck me too**  
**9\. I'm an aquarius**

 

The last one almost makes Lucas snort out loud because, yes, he finds himself fucking hilarious, thank you. He doesn't, mainly because this teacher would behead him and probably read the list out loud, so he keeps quiet and glances over at Jungwoo. Jungwoo's focused, mainly listening to the lecture and taking notes, and Lucas can't help but wonder who Jungwoo wants to be asked to prom by.

He'll probably find out eventually, anyways.

Lucas stares at his list, knowing that it's not a good one. But, if he were to be completely honest, it was the best he could do. He never really put much thought into the 'asking the person to prom' part.

The 'Don't ask him to prom' thought is still lingering in the back of his head. He's telling himself that he really shouldn't ask Jungwoo to prom. Like, really, really, _really_ , shouldn't. Sighing, he closes his notebook when the bell rings and stands up. He'll have to put more thought into it.

When school ends, he finds his two idiots, Yuta and Mark, and Yuta's grinning like an idiot. "Guess who finally got his prom date." He says, giving Mark a look. Mark looks embarrassed, almost annoyed, but they all know he's screaming on the inside.

"About damn time," Lucas says, lightly shoving Mark's shoulder.

"Oh shut up," he replies, swatting at Lucas' hand. "Don't say 'about damn time' me when you haven't even made any moves to asking Jungwoo." Mark says, swatting his folder towards Lucas, making the taller boy flinch.

"HEY, watch where you swing that thing you maniac." Lucas says, making Mark roll his eyes. "Plus, Yuta hasn't asked Sicheng yet anyways!"

Yuta snorts. "Excuse me, I'm getting there!" He says, sounding almost offended. "Don't rush the professional!"

Mark chokes on air. "You?" He asks, leaning against the nearby tree. "Yeah right, the only thing you're a professional at is being a fucking idiot."

"Roasted!" Lucas says, making Mark grin. "For real though, he ain't wrong."

"Says the king of idiots himself. Now if you'll excuse me," Yuta exclaims, turning around to leave only to bump into another person. "Hey, watch where you're _\--_ "

Mark and Lucas both hold in their laughter.

"Sicheng," Yuta says, almost stunned, not expecting the male to be standing there. "Um, hello. Lovely weather we're having, huh?" Yuta sounds panicked. He looks at his wrist as if there was a watch there and gives Sicheng a dumb smile. "Would you look at the time, I have to go, love you, bye!" Yuta says before scooting to the side of Sicheng, running towards the school gates.

Sicheng seemed confused, lost even, and he looks at Mark and Lucas. Lucas is long gone, laughing his ass off at his best friend. Mark is laughing while trying to keep his composure. "Did he..." Lucas says, wheezing. "Did he just say that he loved you?"

"Where's the fucking lie?" Mark says with a choked laugh, making Sicheng looked surprised once again.

"Yuta loves me?" Sicheng asked, his voice sounding slightly shaky.

Mark just gives Sicheng a sympathetic smile. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows, besides you and Yuta himself, that he loves you. Sure, he just blurted that out because he's an idiot, but there's definitely some truth to it. You should ask him to prom since he's too much of a chicken to do it himself."

Sicheng scratches the back of his head. "I was, uh, actually going to before he ran off."

Lucas facepalms. "Our friend is an idiot, Mark."

"The biggest of them all. You in second."

 

* * *

 

Lucas spent the night googling ways to ask someone to prom instead of studying. He never really studied anyways, just kind of winged it since he was smart enough. Well, Lucas liked to think he was smart at least even if he wasn't.

Truth be told though, he spent most of the night actually looking at zodiac posts from Tumblr. They weren't helpful be he got a kick out of them since half of them just shit on Geminis.

"I'm so screwed."

 

 

"You're _definitely_ screwed." Mark says the next day at lunch.

Today, it was just them two. Yuta was elsewhere in the school and truthfully, neither boys bothered to ask what he was doing. Lucas knew he was screwed, especially because Jungwoo already rejected someone's promposal.

"I heard they went fancy with it too. In front of every one." Mark says, playing with his ice tea bottle for a few seconds before putting it down onto the table, glancing over at Lucas "Damn, dude. You still going to ask him to prom?"

"Probably not, I think it's just better if I don't." Lucas replies while stretching in his seat. "Plus, I'm not sure if I really want to go to prom. Might be fun but... Eh."

Mark shakes his head. "Well I'm going for a fact and so is Yuta so I think you should still come. Might be fun, anyways. My mom said her prom was fun, at least."

Lucas snorts. "Your mom went to prom ages ago, man."

"LISTEN," Mark says, flicking him. "My point still stands."

"We shall see."

During his class with Jungwoo, he noticed that he looked somewhat troubled. He wasn't going to ask, of course, as they were in the middle of a lecture (and he was a chicken) but he figured Jungwoo felt bad for rejected whoever had asked him. Jungwoo seemed like the type, anyways.

Lucas didn't dwell on it much, it wasn't his business.

He didn't realize he had been staring for too long because Jungwoo ends up glancing back towards him, making him freeze because oh shit, Jungwoo noticed him staring. Jungwoo doesn't seem annoyed or weirded out, in fact, he smiles at Lucas. Lucas is so damn stunned, he can't even smile back. He just stares at Jungwoo like a lost puppy.

Jungwoo just smiles again before shifting in his seat, seemingly to pay attention to the lecture that Lucas was most definitely not paying attention to.

Lucas doesn't even wait for the bell to finish ringing, he literally just grabs his stuff and goes. Jungwoo watched him leave, he was sure of it, but he wasn't ready for that. He didn't need Jungwoo questioning why he was staring at him.

Over text, Yuta and Mark were laughing at him.

 

 _Yuta_ :  
Bij, JUST ASK HIM TO PROM!

 

 _Mark_ :  
Is that really a good idea thoughfkfdsfds

 

 _Lucas_ :  
What the fuck, Mark

 

 _Mark_ :  
Sorry, teacher almsot caufht me hahah  
My poitn is: jugnwoo arlrady denied someone and they went allf ancy and hsit

 

 _Yuta_ :  
DUDE, USE AUTOCORRECT.  
YOU SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT

 

 _Mark_ :  
WHAT AR YOUT HE FUCKING GRMAMAR POLCIFE?

 

 _Lucas_ :  
I hate ALL OF YOU

 

 _Mark_ :  
Both of us, you mean  
Wait shit, now I'm grammar porlice

 

 _Lucas_ :  
I'm getting new friends, bye

 

 _Yuta_ :  
EXCUSE ME, NO YOU'RE NOT.  
And second of all, so what if Jungwoo said no to someone?  
IT DOESN'T MEAN HE WILL SAY NO TO LUCAS.

 

 _Mark_ :  
Oaky but, someone popualr asked Jugnwoo to prom and HE SAID NO  
HATE TO BRAEK T TO YOU BUT WE'RE FUCING LOSEs

 

 _Lucas_ :  
Wait, who asked him to prom?

 

 _Mark_ :  
Lee Taeogn

 

 _Yuta_ :  
I'm sorry, WHO??

 

 _Mark_ :  
LEE FUCKING TAEYONG.

 

 _Lucas_ :  
He rejected...  
Lee Taeyong?  
THE CAPTAIN OF THE BASKETBALL TEAM?

 

 _Mark_ :  
YES!  
JUNG JAEHYUN'S FRIEND AND CAPTAIN, LEE TAEYONG.  
I can ask Haecahn why but he might find it suspeicvisou  
Fuck hoel on, I felel liek the tieacher is lokging a tme

 

 _Yuta_ :  
Holy shit, I can't believe he turned down Taeyong.  
Also Mark, just pay attention, your spelling is gIVING ME A HEADACHE.

 

Lucas mentally facepalms at his friends but he couldn't help but wonder why Jungwoo rejected Taeyong. No one in their right mind would have rejected Taeyong, so he couldn't help but wonder why.

He decided to pretend he didn't read anything from the chat and taps his fingers against his desk while he waits for the final bell to ring so he can meet up with dumb and dumber.

Before meeting with Mark and Yuta he decides to grab a water bottle from the cafeteria. He didn't really want water but he had nothing else and he was stressed out from thinking about prom. Prom should not be this stressful.

Lucas uncaps the water and takes a sip before moving through the crowd of students. He doesn't put the cap back on, mainly because his clumsy ass dropped it a few seconds ago, and he doesn't really care.

Well, he shouldn't say he doesn't care because he does. He does care.

Mainly because he's clumsy.

And he may or may not have just spilled his water on some poor kid that got in his way.

Before Lucas can apologize, he realizes that it's not just a kid. It's fucking Jungwoo.

He spilled his fucking water on _KIM JUNGWOO_.

Jungwoo just looks lost, and Lucas' mouth thinks way faster than his fucking brain.

"Thirsty for a prom date?" Lucas blurts out at Jungwoo, who stares at him in utter confusion for a few seconds. Lucas realizes what he said and is about to apologize his ass off, and yes, a good amount of people are looking at them as they pass, and Jungwoo just starts laughing a bit.

Not only did he just ask Jungwoo to prom in the worst way possible to cover up his clumsiness, Jungwoo is standing in front of him, drenched in water that he spilled on him.

"I guess I am," Jungwoo says with a smile, making Lucas' breath hitch. "Thirsty for a prom date, I mean." He says underneath his breath. Lucas almost missed it but he feels as if a brick just smacked him in the face.

"Seriously?" Lucas asks, allowing his mouth to speak before he can think, and Jungwoo just gives him an awkward smile. "I mean, _wait_ , I."

Jungwoo takes the fairly empty water bottle out of his hand and yanks Lucas closer to him by his shirt with his free hand. "I said that I'm thirsty for a prom date, so you're taking me now. You did just spill your water on me, after all."

Holy _shit._

Lucas never really noticed that he was taller than Jungwoo, albeit not by much, and he's surely never been that close to Jungwoo in his life. I mean, sure, he did a project with him but they never sat or stood this close to each other.

Before he can react, he feels something wet, and cold, run down the front of his shirt. Jungwoo pulls away with a playful smile, handing him back the empty plastic bottle. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucas. Try and talk to me instead of staring at the back of my head all the time."

Jungwoo leaves him, waving a bit before making his way through the remaining students. Lucas looks down at his shirt, only to find it wet with water.

Jungwoo had _poured_ the rest of the water on his shirt.

"Holy fuck." He mutters, before slipping away. He felt bad for the janitor that was probably going to clean that up.

Mark and Yuta were standing in the usual spot, probably wondering where the fuck he had been.

"Dude, there you fucking are. We were starting to think _\--_ wait, why is your shirt wet?" Yuta asks, head tilting to the side as he reached out to squeeze Lucas' wet shirt.

Lucas groans and swats his hand away. "Okay listen, I spilled fucking water on Jungwoo and then blurted out 'Thirsty for a prom date?' to try and fucking save it."

Mark and Yuta both stared at him before laughing so hard, other students looked in their direction. "Holy fuck, I'm wheezing!" Yuta said while trying to breathe properly. "That's fucking comedy gold."

"Well?" Mark says after calming down a bit, clearing his throat. "What did Jungwoo say? And that doesn't explain why _YOU_ have water on your shirt."

Lucas folds his arms across his chest before swearing. His shirt was cold from being wet and the wind outside wasn't really making it better. "Well..." He trails off, watching as both of his friends stared at him. Yuta looked concerned. "Jungwoo is my prom date."

"HOLY SHIT!" Yuta exclaimed. "Dude, no fucking way. That shit worked?"

"Trust me, I don't know." Lucas said in response. "As to why I have water on my shirt, I have only Jungwoo to thank for that." He muttered out, squeezing his shirt to get the excess water out. He was doing the grass a favor, anyways. He probably should have done that sooner but he didn't care enough to do that.

"I can't believe it. Jungwoo rejected Lee Taeyong, who did this huge thing... but accepts you after you dump water on him. I can't breathe," Mark says with a wheeze. "Your stupidity really is your best feature."

"Oh _fuck_ you," Lucas shoved Mark lightly, Yuta only laughing at him.

Mark just smirked. "I bet this will be the talk of tomorrow. I mean, I can see it now. 'Lucas is taking Jungwoo to prom!' and 'Taeyong lost to Lucas?' Ah, the gossip."

Yuta snorted. "Tomorrow will be golden."

Lucas _really_ needs new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I made Mark typo because I genuinely made a typo there and figured 'why the fuck not'. Plus I made a shitload of typos when trying to text in class, HAHAH. 
> 
> There may or may not be a part 2.
> 
> We'll see.


End file.
